1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel that may have enhanced brightness and improved side viewing visibility.
2. Discussion of the Background
In order to improve the viewing angle of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode LCDs, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode LCDs, and super-patterned vertical alignment (S-PVA) mode LCDs have been researched and developed, all of which have wide viewing-angles.
An S-PVA mode LCD may be categorized as a coupling-capacitor (CC) type or a two-transistor (TT) type in accordance with the driving method thereof. The CC type LCD includes a main pixel electrode, a sub pixel electrode, and a coupling capacitor formed between the main and sub pixel electrodes to drop the voltage applied to the sub pixel electrode and to apply the dropped voltage to the sub pixel electrode as a sub pixel voltage, which is lower than the voltage applied to the main pixel electrode. Thus, in the case of the CC type driving method, the level of the sub pixel voltage is lowered at a high gray-scale, thereby deteriorating the brightness of the S-PVA mode LCD.
The TT type driving method applies main and sub pixel voltages having different voltage levels to the main and sub pixel electrodes, respectively, using two transistors that are turned on at different times. However, in order to drive the two transistors at different times, the TT type driving method requires a driving frequency that is twice the driving frequency used in the CC type driving method, thereby increasing power consumption.